


Pessimism

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Remy is tired of Virgil’s Pessimism. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated! Different style than normal… also v short. Trying to at least pump one out since my lee mood came during a busy weekend.





	Pessimism

“Girl you would not believe the nonsense Thomas was spoutin’ all ‘I’ll wake up early tomorrow’ like bitch, try me. Like, let’s be realistic here. Know what I’m saying?” Remy took another loud sip of his Starbucks as Virgil chuckled. 

“He’ll never be able to wake up early.” Virgil grumbled, stretching out on the couch. Remy sat up in the nearby arm chair and lowered his shades.

“Now hold up, Nightmare on Rem Street, I didn’t say that. Maybe one day, but definitely not today… or tomorrow.”

“You mean… never.”

“Why you gotta be so damn pessimistic all the time?”

“I think I’m more realistic.”

“No, realistic is the glass is half empty or full, you’re all ‘the glass is completely empty. there is no glass. In fact the glass is shattered on the floor and now we have to clean it up.’“.

“Way to be philosophical, keep it up and one day Logan might actually want to talk with you.”

“Girl stop, I’d be willing to bet money that you can’t say anything positive.”

“And you’re right, I’m too emo to be positive, my job is to make everything worse.”

Remy stood abruptly, startling Virgil. “Bitch, stop.” Remy reached down and grabbed Virgil’s hood, pulling him up to his feet.

Virgil yelped. Not out of fear… but because Remy’s fingers grazed an all too familiar sensitive spot. He couldn’t help his twitch.

Please don’t notice. Please don’t notice. Please don’t notice.

He noticed.

“Well what do you know, I think I found a way to get you giddier and bubblier than Patton.”

“Crap!”

Virgil felt a finger start scratching at the back of his neck. He wished he could’ve held back that snort and following giggle, but he never did have a lot of self control when being tickled.

“Oh this is gonna be good.” Remy yanked Virgil backwards into his arms before throwing him onto the couch and pinning him in seconds.

Virgil felt small under Remy’s eager gaze coupled with that borderline sadistic grin.

In an instance he felt fingers kneading into his sides.

He couldn’t help it, he burst into giggles immediately. He’s always been intensely ticklish, and now Remy was finding out. 

“Aw, how cute. Angsty lil Virgil is giggling helplessly.” 

“Shihihihihihit- R-rehehehehem! Nahahahahahaha!” Virgil tried to protest as his cheeks reddened. 

“Oh my god, this is the best discovery I could have possibly made. This is golden, ain’t it, Giggles?”

“Dohohohohohohon’t cahahahahahall mehehehe thahahahat!” Virgil squirmed beneath his fingers which were now wandering over his torso, seeking out even more ticklish areas.

It didn’t take long to find his ultra ticklish belly button.

“Cootchie cootchie coo, Virgey! Tickle tickle!” Remy cooed in his most patronizing voice.

“NAHAHAHAHA! EHEHE- REHEHEHEHEMY NOHOHO!” Virgil exploded into hearty laughter as he twisted and turned. It was too much of a ticklish hot spot. 

“Remy yes!” Remy was almost cackling himself, it was just too rich. That little pessimist looked brighter than the sun with his yippy laughter. And that blush? Please.

Remy left one hand to torment poor virgil’s navel while the other wandered to the place that started this whole thing. His neck. With a few extra scratches to the back of his neck and behind his ears, tears started to form at the corner of Virgil’s eyes.

“REHEHEHEHE- P-P-PLEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHA!” Virgil cackled wildly, thrashing so hard Remy felt like he was riding a bull.

“Whoa there, girl, chill out. It’s just a little tickling. Surely you can handle that, right?”

Virgil couldn’t even comprehend Remy’s words. His belly button AND neck? That was SO unfair. 

Eventually, Virgil’s thrashing became a bit too much. Remy fell to the side, off the couch, giving Virgil a much needed rest. 

Remy watched, giggling to himself, as Virgil breathed heavily with the world’s biggest smile.

“That…” Virgil panted. “Was so uncalled for.”

“Stop being so pessimistic and you won’t be tickled… maybe.” Remy leaned back on his hands.

“Once I recover… you are so in for it.” 

“Well i can just give your neck a little tickle and you’ll be on the floor.”

“Fine. Just don’t tell Patton.”

“You got it.”


End file.
